


Chickens in a Fox House (Day Three)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Danger, Gav800 Week, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: Gavin almost ran Connor over as he tried to skid to a stop. He was ready to chase the guy up too many flights of stairs only to find them being all dramatic with the criminal threatening to jump. This job was often like a soap opera so he’d started expecting the most dramatic outcomes that could possibly be imagined. That being said, Connor was currently on one side of the entry way whilst Gavin was on the other. A quick glance made him note the way that the other was tensed up, the way his gun was already drawn, his finger twitching on the trigger. Clearly something was up if his nervous tick was kicking in.





	Chickens in a Fox House (Day Three)

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any real sacrifice, not really, but the ending of this is based off of ER sue me. TOMORROW WILL BE ACTUAL SHIPPY GOODNESS, OKAY? Also technically I'm late to posting this and it should be day 4 but sue me idc

Since they had managed to solve that annoying case together, Fowler started to pair them up more. Apparently solving one case without trying to kill each other or arguing with each other was enough to make them part time partners whenever Hank wasn’t able to go out on the field. For once, Gavin didn’t complain. Working with Connor on that past case was… easy. It made work surprisingly enjoyable again even though it wasn’t meant to be all that fun to begin with. Still, the reason that Gavin had joined the police force was to bust bad guys and prove that he was better than most people made him out to be. Working with Connor just added another reason to like the job onto it.

They’d worked three cases together since then and were currently trying to track down their latest criminal that had tried to flee as soon as he saw them. Connor set off after him immediately but it took Gavin a couple of seconds to figure out what the fuck was going on - then he was dashing after the criminal and Connor, hoping to catch up before anything could go wrong.

“Wait.”

Gavin almost ran Connor over as he tried to skid to a stop. He was ready to chase the guy up too many flights of stairs only to find them being all dramatic with the criminal threatening to jump. This job was often like a soap opera so he’d started expecting the most dramatic outcomes that could possibly be imagined. That being said, Connor was currently on one side of the entry way whilst Gavin was on the other. A quick glance made him note the way that the other was tensed up, the way his gun was already drawn, his finger twitching on the trigger. Clearly something was up if his nervous tick was kicking in.

“Something you need to warn me about, Tincan?”

“From heat signatures I can trace it seems that the culprit is on the fifth floor. What we can’t account for is that this may be where he was hoping to lead us the entire time. We need to be careful.”

Gavin looked, stared, at Connor as he explained. So they had to be careful, that didn’t mean a twitchy trigger finger was really needed, did it? They had handled worse than this before. This was one guy in a building, up a couple of flights of stairs. Yes, there may be something more to it but the guy clearly wasn’t that smart - he’d been caught after all.

“We need to get this case closed so I can go home and sleep for a week,” he grumbled, before pushing himself away from the wall and into the building. That being said, he had followed Connor’s lead and pulled his pistol from its holster, glancing once more to the android before he stepped into the building.

The disapproval was radiating from the android and Gavin was sure that he was going to get a stern talking to later, once they had the guy in custody and were no longer having to chase him down. If he was lucky he could get away before Connor even had the chance to try and talk to him. The talking to could wait until Monday if he was lucky.

They carried on up the stairs in a terse silence, Connor clearly disliking the fact that Gavin didn’t seem to be taking this whole situation seriously whilst Gavin was pissed that Connor was making the whole thing out to be mob related or something equally as stupid. It was one guy. They’d faced worst.

“Stop.”

Gavin was ready to reem Connor for constantly stopping him and just being an all round pussy about it but then he realised that they were already on floor five and that was exactly where they needed to be. It was a good thing that he held his tongue, really, because things could have been way worse and the way that they could bitch at each other sometimes would have definitely alerted the perp to the fact that they were there.

Slowly, silently, Gavin inched the door open, poking his head around to take in the room ahead. When he was sure it was clear, he turned to Connor and nodded his head, officially in work mode rather than the ‘I want to be at home. This is a waste of time’ mode that he had been in so far.

It was like being in a film, really. Gavin really wanted to turn to Connor and say that it was “too quiet” for anyone to be there. Connor may have a super-computer brain but Gavin liked to think that his senses were pretty good when it came to this sort of stuff.

“You picking up any heat?”

Connor turned to glance at him before shaking his head. “My processes are running at suboptimal levels. I think the culprit may have installed some sort of device into the building. It’s a long shot but it’s the only explanation for why my processes would stop working.”

So they were both just as human as each other at this point.

“I don’t think the guy’s here anymore.” Connor went to interrupt him but Gavin held up a hand, still keeping his voice low, “This building is  _ old.  _ Any movement and we’d hear the floorboards creaking. We’d hear him breathing. It’s too  _ quiet,  _ Connor.”

He sounded like an idiot and he knew that he was working off of hunches rather than tested theories but it was what he was feeling.

“Whether we think he is here or not, Gavin, we need to be careful.”

They carried on through the floor, sweeping each room, each crevice that they could find, and nothing came up. Gavin was ready to call it a bust and say that the guy had got away until he pushed open a door and was greeted with the most disgusting smell he’d ever experienced.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he gagged as he pushed the door open fully. Against a wall at the back of a room lay a body. A body that was set up to look like it was a suicide. He didn’t even need Connor to check the evidence to know that that wasn’t the case. Cautiously, he stepped towards it, eyes scanning every possible corner he could, now more on edge than he was before. 

The body was there for show, put on display to show the cops, them, just what it was that they had been unable to stop. A guy that was willing to put his ‘work’ on show was too brave to leave the scene of the crime. Gavin was pretty sure they’d been led there like foxes chasing a chicken. They’d been set up. He’d seen enough cop shows, knew enough cliches, to not come to that conclusion.

“I’ll call it in,” Connor spoke from behind him, his new found emotions clearly getting to him more than he could have anticipated. It was almost like this was the first dead body the guy had seen since his deviancy, which really wasn’t the case. The only thing that made this different was the smell, the slight decaying state that the body was in. It must have been there for a week or two at least.

The sound of footsteps leaving made Gavin eventually drag his eyes away from the body and back towards the hall. He didn’t want to be left alone in this place, as ridiculous as it sounded. He was shaken up by the body too and just wanted to get out. They could track the guy down again, and he’d go down for longer now that there was a murder added to his rep sheet. This whole thing would feel a lot safer if they had a full team there.

With one last glance to the body, Gavin made a move to follow after his android partner.

“Hey Con-”

He was just about to reach the door when a hand landed on his shoulder, dragging him back into the room.

Before he could even react, before Connor could react, Gavin felt the knife drive into his back once. Twice.

“Boo.”

The knife was ripped free and Gavin was pushed forwards, falling to his knees. There was the sound of a gun being fired and then some frantic speaking which he assumed was Connor calling for backup. That had been his plan the whole time. They thought they were the fox when in reality they were the chicken. They had been so distracted by the dead body that they hadn’t searched the room properly and now he was on his hands and knees on a dirty, gross floor, bleeding out. It was taking a lot of effort to keep himself up, to keep himself conscious but he knew that he had to at least try, even just for a little while.

He reached behind him to touch at the wet patch on his shirt, pulling his fingers away, staring at the new red tint that they had taken on.

“Gavin? Gavin. An ambulance is on the way, we’re going to get you help, okay?” Connor was manhandling him, moving him to a more comfortable and less exhausting position, the robotic hand pressing over the knife wound as he lay there.

“Shoulda been more careful, huh?” He tried to joke, letting a weak laugh fall free. “Shoulda listened to you, Tincan. You’re always right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Any and all feedback is appreciated. If you ever want to chat or throw prompts my way hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr !


End file.
